1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for removing defects, and particularly to a method and a system for removing defects on a coated surface of a vehicle or a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production line of vehicles or motorcycles, coating defects on a body thereof have been removed according to various methods. For example, once an operator finds a defect portion on the body in a coating inspection line, a paper tape is applied to the body and is put down from the line. The paper tape may show or indicate the kind of defect(s) that are present if required. The operator sees a position of the paper and the kind of defects shown on the paper to recognize a portion to be repaired. The coating of the portion is partially removed and recoated. The body is, then, returned to the line after the coating has dried.
Another known defect-removing system uses a sanding robot or the like instead of the operator for automatically removing coating defects. In this system, sanding and water washing are provided.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned system cannot precisely remove defects due to the use of sanding as a means for removing the coating defects. Consequently, a good coating surface surrounding the defect is also removed, resulting in a considerable amount of unnecessary work required for removing, recoating and drying the area. Furthermore, unnecessary paint for recoating is also used. In addition, the sanding is apt to damage a base coat such as an anti-rust film.